


Promise

by caswell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risking your life to stay honest with your best friend has its benefits, if it works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6am please don't judge it too harshly |D  
> Anyway I guess this is an AU where Kaneki tells Hide that he's a ghoul before everything goes to hell in a hand basket.  
> Written for my QPP Haise (tokyoskushu on tumblr)!

"I'm not going to leave you."

Kaneki looked up at Hide through teary eyes. He was paralyzed with fear, curled up over himself, and he felt like his heart was going to burst from panic. But Hide looked at him with the same love that he always did. "...Huh?"

"I'm not going to leave you," Hide repeated, placing a hand gently on Kaneki's shoulder. "I promised myself a long time ago that I'd stick with you no matter what." He tipped Kaneki's chin up with one finger, meeting his wide grey eyes. "Kaneki, I swear, ghoul or not, you're my friend."

 _My friend._ Hide's words echoed in Kaneki's mind, and suddenly sobs began to wrack his chest, hitting him like a bullet to the heart. Wordlessly, he collapsed onto Hide, who caught him in his arms.

Hide let Kaneki cry into his shoulder for a few minutes until the fact that he was safe and accepted finally sank in. When the weeping began to subside, he pulled away from Kaneki and looked at him eye-to-eye again. "In fact," he said, "I think we might be more than friends."

Kaneki gulped and wiped the tears from his eyes, and after a few moments, he spoke up. "Could you love a ghoul?" he asked between sniffles.

"I could love _you_ ," Hide mumbled, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now c'mon, your face is all snotty and gross, I'm not kissing that."


End file.
